


Constilations with kisses and kind gestures

by Rosey_Note



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Note/pseuds/Rosey_Note
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was done so he could finally relax, it was nearing 11 o'clock so Vash made up his mind to go outside. He slid on his boots and headed to a hill near his house. </p>
<p>He never expected who he found there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constilations with kisses and kind gestures

It was peaceful, everyone was asleep and finally he could relax. Liechtenstein went to bed 2 hours ago, he finished his paperwork 1 hour ago, and finished cleaning 30 minutes ago.

Everything was done so he could finally relax, it was nearing 11 o'clock so Vash made up his mind to go outside. He slid on his boots and headed to a hill near his house. 

Vash took a seat on the grass under a tree and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and and the moon shined brightly. The stars all were bright and without any thing better to do Vash looked up to see the constilations he could find.

"Hallo Vash"

Vash nearly jumped...nearly...he regained composure quickly and scowled at the man behind him not even needed to turn around to know who it was. The voice never left his head.

"...Austria..."

The brunette sighed and then calmly sat down next to the blond and looked at him. Vash could feel Roderich studying him, so just let him. 

"Aren't you cold Vash" He seemed genuinely concerned about him. Vash concidered ignoring him. After all didn't want to admit that Roderich was right and coming outside in a simple tank top(even wearing jeans) was a bad idea.

"Fine " Switzerland mumbled under his breath, not wanting to talk , and hoping to convey that message. His point did not get a cross obviously when he asked about how he and Lilli were. He gave the same answer as before, but begrudgingly turned his head to look at him.

" I'm glad" Roderich gave him a smile and faced him. Vash felt a pink color cross his cheeks and was rather happy it was so dark out. Vash turned away from Roderich, and pulled one of his knees to his chest and placed his chin on it.

The chill of the night was starting to get to him, he realized then rolled his eyes and rubbed his arms with his hands. He looked back up at the sky.

"Like it used to be huh?When we were younger" Switzerland nodded to him. He smiled slightly thinking back to the nights they would spend on the grass looking at the sky. 

"All most like it used to be" Looking over at him. This time it was Austria who nodded back. Austria then turned to look at him ,and they stayed that way for a couple comfortable minutes of silence. 

Roderich stood up and then Vash turned away. He then felt a weight on his shoulders and went to touch it. A dark blue fabric rested on him which he then realized that it was Austria's jacket. 

Switzerland jumped up before he could walk away and tried to give it back and held it back out to him to insisted he didn't need it. Roderich took it and placed the to large jacket back around him saying "just wear it and stay warm".

Austria then placed a hand behind his neck and his other on his cheek and pressed a kiss to Switzerland lips. It didn't last long. Austria pulled away before Switzerland could react. 

But didn't pull away staying that position for a moment. "Come give it to me later " Austria said and then pulled away from Switzerland and left him there standing in shock.

Vash stared at the direction he left blushing and slid his arms into the jacket and pulling it tighter and smiled.

Looking up at the moon he guessed it was about midnight, he stood an extra minute before turning the other direction to head home.

 

 

 

"Big brother, whose coat is this isn't one of ours" Lilli looked up at the coat hanger near the doorway.


End file.
